Apples and Stardust
by oxycodone
Summary: Luna's hair always smells like apples and Ginny can feel the stardust in the air when she's with her. Could it be the work of fairies ? Ginny/Luna. Femmeslash. Nothing explicit though, just fluff and kisses.


_**A/N: **_**This fic is written for the Birthday Fic Exchange, for Kat Ducat's birthday. This is the first time I'm writing something so fluffy, so bear with me please. Also sorry about the completely lame, made-up Luna creature, LOL. ****And a disclaimer: This is written for**** fun, not profit. I do not own anything except the plot. Warnings: femmeslash. Nothing explicit though (as you can tell from the uncharacteristically - for me - low rating.)**

****It is the kind of day that sunlight is reflected on the surface of the Lake and everything is very bright yet in a dreamy haze at the same time. They are lying on the grass right next to the Lake and Ginny feels warm to her core. Luna's bare legs are stretched out in front of her and her head is resting above them. The coolness of her thigh feels nice against her hot cheek.

"Ooh, look, that cloud looks like a Crumple-Horned Snorkack !" Luna points and Ginny can't help but smile.

The clouds passing overhead look shapeless to her. She has never been one for imagining things, she is always looking for something _real. _Something concrete that she can feel the breath and hear the heartbeat of. Something she can fill her lungs with and even taste, confirming it is indeed right there with her.

Luna is the opposite, her eyes are always staring dreamily into the distance, only looking for the elusive, the fleeting and the fluttery. She is not constantly struggling to get a grasp of things, making sure they aren't leaving. Instead, she_ lets go_, content with the knowledge that they will find their way back to her eventually.

Because, eventually, _they always do_.

And just for today, lying under the sun, staring at the bright blue sky with Luna's delicate fingers twirling around strands of her hair, Ginny feels like she, too, can finally stop struggling and just breathe for a moment.

"You have very beautiful hair." Luna says matter-of-factly, examining the bright red locks between her fingers. "It almost looks like it's on fire when sun shines down on it."

Ginny giggles and sits up. "Thanks Luna, you have really pretty hair too."

She is just about to reach for her hair when a gentle breeze runs through the dirty blonde strands and a scent of apples fills Ginny's nostrils. She breathes deeply, trying to savor the reality of the moment in spite of her earlier decision to let things be for once.

"Mmm. How come your hair always smells like apples ?"

They are so close, noses almost touching, as Ginny leans in, curious.

Luna smiles serenely. "Why, to attract Apfels _of course._ They are also called Apple Sirens, and they are Germanic fairies that live in apple trees and feed on the fruits' nectar." She explains.

Ginny can't help it, she simply has to kiss her then. She is still half laughing as she presses her lips agains her best friend's.

She can feel Luna's breath mix with her own, feel her heartbeat beneath her fingers. Her lungs are filled with the scent of apples and the soft lips against her own taste like sunshine and lemonade and stardust - with just a hint of apples, _of course_.

But the moment also feels elusive and fleeting and she can feel her own heart fluttering against Luna's hands and feels her smile into the kiss.

When she pulls back, Luna still has a serene smile on her face.

"You are a quite good kisser." She comments, fingertips absent mindedly tracing her lips.

"You are not so bad yourself." Ginny replies only half teasingly and Luna beams at her.

"Did you know that Apfels make your wish come true ? I think the apples worked." Luna muses distractedly, as if she is expecting to see fairies appear out of thin air.

Ginny simply smiles and lies back down, stretching like a cat, a content little smile on her lips. Luna leans her head back on the tree, eyes closed.

_I should owl mom tomorrow morning,_ Ginny muses as she stares at the clouds._I have a sudden craving for her apple pie. _

**Please review !**


End file.
